


The World Could Be Ours Tonight

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: The SHIELD musical [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Dancing, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Flying, Gen, Love, Rewrite The Stars (Song), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Skye and Grant realize their love for each other once again.





	The World Could Be Ours Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breakingthetide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/gifts).



> Hey everyone, another musical fic for you. The moment I heard Rewrite the Stars, I knew that this was a perfect song for this pairing. Once again I recommend listening to either version of Rewrite the Stars from the film The Greatest Showman. I prefer the original version with Zac Efron and Zendaya, but you can go with either one.

 

Skye and Grant met up at an old abandoned warehouse to see if they could find a way to make amends. The conversation went south really fast.

When Skye was walking away Grant began **“You know I want you, it’s not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me, so don’t keep saying our hands are tied,”** Grant ran to catch up to Skye and stood in front of her she moved passed him and Grant continued following her out into the deserted night streets of Los Angeles, **“You claim it’s not in the cards, and fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me, but you’re here in my heart so who can stop me if I decide that you’re my destiny.”** Skye stopped under a streetlight and the two of them stood under it. **“What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine, nothing could keep us apart. You’d be the one I was meant to find.”** Skye is the only thing stopping Grant from trying to rebuild HYDRA. He can’t explain it but there is something about her that feels like he could get a second chance to be a good person without having ulterior motives get in the way. **“It’s up to you, and it’s up to me, no one can say what we get to be. So why don’t we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours tonight.”**

Skye then used her powers to fly in the air and Grant looked up at her and was amazed at the grace she was able to accomplish. _“You think it’s easy, you think I don’t want to run to you. But there are mountains, and there are doors that we can’t walk through.”_ Skye wanted to be with Grant more than anything, but the fact that they were on opposite sides made it difficult, she then flew close to the ground around him. He then grabbed her hand and they spun together with Skye in the air and Grant on the ground. _“I know you’re wondering why, because we’re able to be just you and me within these walls. But, when we go outside, you’re gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all.”_

Skye then landed on her two feet and took Grant’s other hand in hers and they danced _“No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you’ll be mine. Everything keeps us apart, and I’m not the one you were meant to find. It’s not up to you, it’s not up to me. When everyone tells us what we can be.”_ Grant twirled her around and they were perfectly in sync with each step of the dance they were performing _“How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours tonight.”_

Skye then took Grant up with her and they smiled at each other, **_“All I want is to fly with you, All I want is to fall with you, so just give me all of you.”_**

_“It feels impossible”_

The two spun in the air getting closer. Skye put every single ounce of her love for Grant into her singing.

**“It’s not impossible”**

_“Is it impossible?”_

**_“Say that it’s possible.”_ **

It was possible, all they had to do was leave everything behind and just leave the lives they were currently living behind. **_“How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart. Cause you are the one I was meant to find. It’s up to you and it’s up to me, no one can say what we get to be and why don’t we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours.”_**

Skye lowered Grant and herself safely to the ground. “Let’s run,” was the first thing out of Grant’s mouth when they were on the ground.

“Grant, are you serious?” Skye asked.

“Yes I am Skye, I want to start over, with you.” Grant replied, and Skye looked into his eyes and saw that he was being sincere. Skye teared up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him.

“I love you so much Grant,” Skye said between kisses, she just couldn’t stop kissing him. She wanted to make up for the lost time.

“I love you too Skye,” Grant replied when Skye gave him a second to breathe, their foreheads touched, looking lovingly in each other’s eyes.

“Let’s go,” Skye said and while holding hands the two ran off into the night, towards a new life free from all the hardship and heartache that had been thrown at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
